


Necklace

by hjaeger



Category: Thoroughbreds (2017)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjaeger/pseuds/hjaeger
Summary: Amanda sat forward, propping her elbows up on the table. “Is it a sex thing? ‘Cause some people are into that sort of thing.” She forced Lily to make eye contact with her. Lily hated when she did that.“Wha- no! Jesus, Amanda!” Big eyes got bigger and ogled Amanda. Lily cleared her throat. “Jesus.” she repeated, taking away more of her already low credibility.----------Amanda finds out one of Lily's kinks.





	1. Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> what's up, this is my first fic. not enough stuff about these girls. i might continue, i might not, so let me know. enjoy!

“Why do you always do that?”

Lily’s eyes flicked up. “Do what?”

“Fiddle.” Amanda observed. “With your necklace.”

Lily’s eyes went back down. The pendant was between her thumb and index finger, and she was dragging it back and forth along the gold chain. She dropped the it and pursed her lips. She hadn’t even realized she had been doing anything. Of course, Amanda did. She always noticed. 

“I don’t know. Just a tic, I suppose.”

They returned to the homework in front of them, or at least Lily did.

“So is it A, weak, B, masochistic, C-” She was interrupted by a soft chuckle from across the table. She looked up again, this time with a furrowed brow. “What?”

“Your hand is back on your neck.”

Sure enough, Lily’s hand was gripping her neck, her thumb on her throat, the other fingers on the back, near the beginning of her spine. She swallowed. “So what?”

“It’s strange. It’s like you always need to be touching your neck.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Well, you would know strange.”

Amanda sat forward, propping her elbows up on the table. “Is it a sex thing? ‘Cause some people are into that sort of thing.” She forced Lily to make eye contact with her. Lily hated when she did that.

“Wha- no! Jesus, Amanda!” Big eyes got bigger and ogled Amanda. Lily cleared her throat. “Jesus.” she repeated, taking away more of her already low credibility. 

Amanda stood up and took an apple out of the bowl between them. She took a bite and spoke with her mouth full. “I can see the appeal, a little bit. More on the other end of things.” She moseyed down to the other end of the table, making Lily pay attention. “Another person, begging you to, essentially, hold their life in your hands. Putting you in charge. That could be interesting.” Finally, she reached the other girl, who was still seated. She leaned against the table and looked down at her. “Don’t you think?”

Lily held eyes with Amanda but, but did not say a word. She wouldn’t know what to say, though her mouth was slightly agape. A pulling feeling appeared in her throat, and she realized she’d been holding her breath. And she didn’t mind it. Her gaze fell to Amanda’s fingers, wrapped around the green apple. They were slim, but strong. Lily had observed this from the occasional hug, how Amanda pressed her hand to her back, over her bra strap. Seconds passed. 

“You’re staring.” Another spectacular observation from Amanda, “Want a bite?” She held the fruit out to her friend. 

Lily looked at Amanda’s face. It showed intention. Lily would catch this every once in a while. An emotion on her companion’s face, like graffiti on a stone wall. Never more than one, and never very specific, but they showed up. She looked down at the outstretched hand, and up to the face once more. Slowly, she pried Amanda’s fingers off the apple and set it on the table. She formed the digits into a C shape and brought them toward her neck. “Can I-?” 

Amanda cut her off, gently resting her hand on Lily’s throat. She turned to face the dark-haired girl, and began to squat down. Lily caught her by the arm and raised her back up. “No,” she huffed, “I want you above me.”

Amanda complied, moving around the back of the chair, holding her from behind. Her grip on Lily’s neck stayed soft as she leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Does that feel good?”

Lily’s eyes fluttered shut, and she brought her hand up to cover Amanda’s, noting the size difference. “Harder.” she replied, breathy and in slight shock but complete relief at her current position.

The hand tightened, and Lily just barely gasped at nails digging in slightly. She took in the sensation. She fought for her breath, and her brain felt tingly. Amanda held all the cards here. She had Lily at her mercy. Lily loved it.

She leaned forward in her chair. Amanda pushed her back a bit and craned her head around again, going further than her ear. She placed her lips on the corner of Lily’s mouth, as she brought her other hand to run up through her dark brown hair. “I knew it was a sex thing. I can always tell when you’re lying.” As she spoke, she raked tiny rakes through Lily’s scalp. Then, she laid her hand flat, and to punctuate the sentence, she roughly scraped a fistful, and pulled her head back with just enough edge.

“Oh!” Lily moaned, inhibitions out the window, as a hand flew back to cup Amanda’s face. Her back arched and the chair began to tip back. She regained enough common sense to swiftly stand up and take Amanda’s hand. “I think we should move this to my bedroom.” she huffed out as fast as possible, not waiting for an answer before she began dragging her down the hallway.

Amanda didn’t need to be told twice. She caught up and rested her free hand on Lily’s back, as they winded through the tastefully decorated home until the pair slipped into Lily’s white bedroom. She closed the door behind them, and for a moment the two of them stood a three feet apart, in a total deadlock. Four capable hands, unable to decide where to land. Four shaking legs, unable to take the first step. Four brown eyes, unable to look at anything else. One pair of lips finally took the risk.

“You make me feel things.” Amanda said.

The five words delivered in her usual monotone voice, but to Lily, they sounded completely different. If they were in any other situation, Lily would want to talk out Amanda’s profession of not quite love, especially since Amanda somehow made Lily feel things too, but right now, there was only one thing she should do. Maintaining eye contact, Lily brought her fingers up to the top button of her blouse and undid it. Amanda’s eyes fell to her chest as one by one she revealed more milky skin, until the fabric was just hanging on her shoulders, and the only thing between her breasts and the cool air was a black lace bra.

“Take me.” Her voice was just above a whisper.

Amanda surged forward, pinning Lily against the door and connecting their lips. Immediately each girl let out a sound of relief at months of tension being cut with a machete. Amanda tasted like black coffee, confirming Lily’s caffeine addiction on the spot. She lifted a leg and wrapped it around her waist, and attempting to create some friction where a different kind of tension had been building. She licked Amanda’s lips and was greeted graciously into her mouth, their tongues braiding and hands wandering. Amanda peeled the blouse off and let it fall to the floor before stepping back to catch her breath, taking a seat on Lily’s bed.

Lily took a moment to admire what was in front of her. Amanda, the girl she was embarrassed to call her friend was now Amanda, the girl with Lily’s dark red lipstick smeared across her face, and who she desperately wanted. Her chest was heaving, and she stifled a smug smirk at the way Amanda was making eyes at her bust. She sauntered over and straddled her lover’s legs, so she was at eye level with Lily’s breasts. With one hand, Lily reached around and undid her bra and dropped it to the floor, now naked from the waist up. Amanda pressed her forehead into the valley between them, laying a line of tender kisses before a brave hand crawled up and took a handful, heat spreading as she discovered the bud was already hard. She looked up at Lily with awe. Lily smiled. 

“Go ahead.” She encouraged, ruffling the wavy mess of golden brown hair.

Still looking up at the apple of her eye, Amanda stuck out her tongue, and dragged it over the swell of Lily’s breast, over to her nipple, and took it into her mouth. Soft moans spilled from Lily’s mouth as Amanda swirled her tongue around, giving the other its deserved attention with one hand. The other ventured south, and pushed three fingers between Lily’s legs. Her head was yanked back by hair being pulled, and hips ground down into her hand. She pulled back to take off her own shirt, uncovering the fact that she was in fact, not wearing a bra. 

Lily looked like a kid on Christmas. She took to her knees and peppered Amanda’s chest with kisses, her hands scratching down her slouched back. She enclosed a nipple in her lips and tugged ever so gently, eliciting a noisey groan and a neck roll from Amanda. Always a fan of chemistry, Lily added a bit of teeth into the equation, curious to see the result. She received an, “Oh, Lily!” which smeared a grin on her face as she shimmied up to nibble at the skin on Amanda’s neck. Amanda groped Lily’s chest. 

“I wanna eat you out.” Amanda mumbled, brain foggy with lust.

“You’ve never been one to beat around the bush.”

“I’m about to.”

“Good one-” Lily yelped instead of finishing her sentence, as Amanda grabbed her hips and flipped her over on the bed. She tugged off Lily’s jean shorts and her lace panties with them. Lily shivered at the cold air coming in contact with her dripping center. Goosebumps formed as Amanda kissed her way up each leg and licked her way up each thing. A tiny shock hit her when the tip of Amanda’s nose barely bumped her bundle of nerves. A lightning bolt hit her when Amanda dragged her tongue through her folds, raising her back from the bed and a shout of the girl’s name from her throat. Amanda lapped up her sweet sex and then quickly gained momentum, her thumb rubbing tight circles on her clit. She traced Lily’s entrance and dipped in and out of her, pulling a cry of pleasure out of her. For her grand finale, she moved her mouth up to suck on the clit, and slipped two fingers inside her, curling against Lily’s sweet spot.

When her orgasm hit, Lily felt like her whole body was a fuzzy TV screen. Her eyes slammed shut. Her mouth was open and she felt vibrations in her throat, but couldn’t hear anything. Her toes were curled, every muscle tightened, nothing but Amanda on her mind. She balled up sheets in one hand, hair in the other, and rocked down onto the digits, riding her high out for as long as possible. As the stars began to fade, her body relaxed into the bed, and she took control of her breathing. Still staring at the ceiling, she felt a dip beside her, and turning to look at Amanda like she was God herself. She took the girl’s hand, fingers glazed with her juices, and took them into her mouth, tasting herself. Not bad, but she was almost certain Amanda would taste better. She curled her tongue around them, closing her mouth, cleaning every drop off. She slid them out and gave all five an innocent kiss on the tips.

“Do I make you feel things?” Amanda asked, cocky.

“Shut up.” Lily rolled over and straddled Amanda, connecting their lips once more.


	2. Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> picks up where we left off.

When their lungs were burning, begging for air, the two pulled back from one another. They held one another’s gaze. It wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable. It felt natural. Amanda felt that Lily was the only one her eyes softened for. Lily rekindled feelings that Amanda hadn’t felt in years. Joy. Adoration. Lust. Lily made her useful. She made her heard. She connected her to something that mattered. Amanda recognized another old feeling, moving from her chest up to her head. Gratitude. A husky voice interrupted her trance.

“I’d like to return the favor, but, uh,” Lily avoided eye contact, still attempting to catch her breath, “I’m not sure how.”

Amanda sat up and placed a short, chaste, but meaningful kiss on Lily’s lips, nullifying her tiny suspicion Amanda was just using her for sex. She looked down at Lily’s fingers, fiddling with them, as Lily had with her necklace not long ago. “Not a problem.” She kissed the girl’s palm. Lily nearly melted. “I can show you.” Lily sat up in her lap, obediently awaiting instruction. “Come here.”

Lily rolled down beside her and trailed her fingers slowly down the valley of Amanda’s breasts, leaving the ghost of a touch behind her. A shiver ran down Amanda’s spine. “I thought you said you didn’t know how.”

“I have a general idea.” Lily brought her mouth down, kissing Amanda’s hardened bud. “But I’d love it if you showed me a few,” She pushed a leg between Amanda’s, “specifics.”

Amanda bit back a groan and sat up against the headboard. “First things first, take off my pants.”

Within a few seconds of Amanda finishing her sentence, Lily had torn off her jeans, along with her underwear. She looked at her teacher with wide eyes, eager for her next lesson. Amanda patted her lap, beckoning Lily. Lily obliged, straddling her, sitting with her legs crossed around Amanda’s waist.

Taking a second to regard the girl she was so enamored with in front of her, Amanda pressed a hand to Lily’s pale stomach. Her skin was soft and warm, juxtaposed against Amanda’s own hand, which was cold and red from pulled hangnails. She felt inadequate. She looked up and met eyes with Lily, mouth barely agape. Lily’s face held nothing but love, but her pupils were swollen from lust, and Amanda could feel her wetness on her thigh. She moved her hand to Lily’s ass and squeezed. “I want you to talk dirty to me.”

A giggle followed a gasp at the sudden crudity, and Lily rolled her bottom lip between her teeth. She hadn’t gotten below a ninety one percent on an essay since seventh grade. She could do this. She leaned forwards, her breasts pressed against Amanda’s. She tucked a curl behind her lover’s ear and licked a small stripe up its shell. “I think about you, Amanda.” Her voice remained calm and sultry as she confessed. She dove into more detail. “I think about you when it’s late and when I’m all alone. I think about you touching my tits,” She leaned back and took Amanda’s hand to her breast. She rolled her neck and moaned. “God, just like that.” Lily rocked her center up against Amanda’s thigh, creating some much needed friction. Each word that fell from Lily’s lips made Amanda work just a little harder to breathe, and to conceal the fact that her own heat was starting to drip. “I think about you pushing me up against a wall. Fucking me. Lying me down gently. Fucking me. Skinny dipping in the pool. Fucking me. You get the idea.” Lily continued, and ran a finger through Amanda’s folds. Amanda let a moan slip out as Lily brought the finger to her mouth. She tasted herself. Lily was better. “Hell, we could even do it on the ergometer.” 

“Shut up.” Amanda chuckled. “Don’t make me laugh right now.”

Lily resumed slowly rocking back and forth on Amanda, but kept her composure. “I touch myself while I think about you. I pretend it’s you. But all of those orgasms combined do not hold a candle to,” She pushed her thumb against Amanda’s clit, “the real deal.”

Amanda’s eyes slammed shut. She decided she couldn’t take any more waiting. “Inside me. Now.” she commanded. Lily immediately complied, plunging her index finger through Amanda’s entrance. She circled the walls before slightly pulling out, and in back again, repeating the motion. “Oh, Lily!” Amanda gasped. “That’s perfect, baby.” Lily felt pride stretch her heart at the pet name, but didn’t let it distract her from the task at hand. She sped up, and after a few more pumps, she added her middle finger, eliciting a loud, throaty moan from Amanda. “Good girl, just like tha-” Amanda cut herself off with a grunt as Lily started rubbing up against a particularly sensitive spot. “Right there! Make me-” A symphony of dirty sounds fell from Amanda’s lips, and Lily acted as the conductor as she went in and out, in and out, at varying degrees of intensity. She finally came to fulfill what she assumed would have been Amanda’s last request, had she been coherent enough to finish the sentence. With three hard and rhythmic last motions came Amanda, sitting up to press her forehead against Lily’s as her high fried her brain. Lily shoved her tongue into Amanda’s open mouth, swallowing her screams.

Amanda started to regain her senses, and as Lily licked her fingers off, she watched. Watching was a skill of hers. Watching Lily was a pleasure. Watching Lily lick her sex off her fingers was a luxury. Still, despite the obscene sight, Amanda’s gaze went to Lily’s eyes. Where they always went. Lily’s eyes, that held more emotion in a minute than Amanda’s whole body did in a year. Lily’s eyes, that dusted off new shelves of memories and feelings in Amanda’s brain and heart everyday. Lily’s eyes, that saw Amanda as someone worth feeling about, feeling love and attraction and passion. Lily’s eyes, that were accompanied with a slightly concerned eyebrow at the moment. “Everything okay, Amanda?”

Amanda fell into Lily’s arms. She buried her face in her shoulder. “Let me know you’re here.” Amanda’s tone had changed to fragile, vulnerable, even. She held onto Lily for dear life. 

Lily was a tad taken aback by the sudden tight embrace, but she relaxed into it, using one hand to tuck Amanda’s head into her shoulder, the other using various fingers to trace out her name on Amanda’s back. “I’m here.” she whispered back. “I don’t wanna go anywhere if you’re not going.”


End file.
